Wounded Heart
by Abster517
Summary: Naruto's gone through so much already and he's only a child. A kind maid decides to take him in and give him a place to call home. Though there is a man there that would rather have Naruto calling it hell. SasuNaru story with some OOC and in AU
1. Chapter 1

The snow falls steadily, but a young boy no longer feels its cold bite. Numb from hunger and pain, he starts feeling his life ebbing away. Despite his sitting position, the child's weak body begins to sway and the ground rises to meet him. Someone's warm arms wrap protectively around his waist and hoist him up into a well-endowed bosom. Blinking away the black lining his sight, he looks up to catch a glimpse of pink before everything goes dark.

The rays of sun stir the boy from deep slumber. Realizing something is amiss, he shoots up only to have his head pushed back down into plump pillows. "Shaa! Don't you know how close you were to dying?" Opening his eyes he notices bright emerald eyes and pink hair.

The rare color gives him a shock, but he quickly recovers as the strange girl continues speaking.

"-really, that's what I had said, but he had to go on about dinner and such. Oh, by the way; how old are you?" Seeing the attention directed back at him, the child turns away bashfully.

Smiling gently, the pink-haired girl releases her hold on his head and carefully takes a filthy hand into her porcelain ones. "I'm Sakura." Casting a quick glance, the boy eases his hand out of her strong grasp and turns away.

With a sigh and a knowing smile, Sakura gets up and leaves the child to rest. Though rest is not what is on the little boy's mind.

Throwing off the covers, he jumps out of bed to nearly collapse on the spot. Eventually, he makes it over to the floor-length window. The sight takes his breath away. Acreage upon acreage of land stretches out before him with open gardens, bricked in flowerbeds, and a winding path that leads to an exquisite iron gate all covered in a thin perfect layer of pristine white.

'It's beautiful.' The child is jolted from the view when he hears the click of a door being opened. Diving for the bed, he doesn't make it in time to put the covers back on.

Grinning, Sakura reprimands him. "Really! I just got done lecturing you on getting up!"

"G-gomen…nasai." He starts shaking, preparing for the beating he should get for disobeying orders.

Instead, he receives a kind pat to his dirty locks. "Nah, nah! Nothing to fret over." Disbelieving her apparent kindness, he glances at her somewhat cautiously. Now that he's over the initial surprise of her hair color, he scans her appearance: noting her attire and deciding she is a maid, which explains her nurturing demeanor.

Beaming brightly, she places a tray of steaming rolls and soup in front of him. The anticipatory drool starting to form at the child's mouth makes her giggle. "Eat up." With that, she leaves the boy once again.

He hardly hesitates before ravaging the food, making sure not a single crumb remains. The warm, fuzzy feeling a person gets when they are full overtakes him. "So good," he whispers, rubbing his extended stomach.

From the large bed, he can see the snow-covered tops of trees, but no other buildings in sight. For the first time since waking, a shiver of trepidation runs through him. 'What am I doing here? What human would be so kind as to take me in?'

Looking back over at the empty bowls on a wooden tray, his face contorts into pain. 'Why did I not think to check for something funny in the food?' As if the thought was a trigger, the child's body suddenly feels sluggish and heavy.

Finally giving in to closing his eyes for a second, he cannot seem to open them soon enough before the darkness seizes him.

Blinking awake, the little boy straightens up to find that the white bed, floors, and walls are not just a dream.

Frustrated, he places his head into his hands and tries to think past the fog clouding his mind.

The door clicks in a familiar way, and the child can't help but flinch as a pink-haired girl pops her head in. Embarrassed, she steps in, but keeps her distance.

"Sorry." Sakura bows down, leaving the boy surprised. "I put a sedative in your soup so it would be easier to sleep." Clapping her hands together after standing up straight, she asks, "Can you forgive me?"

Still a little wary, the little one turns away and pouts cutely. With a blush forming, he mumbles out: "I guess."

"Ah! Good!" she sighs, giving a timid smile. Out of nowhere, she slams a fist into her hand. "Right! I'm not going to keep you here without giving you a choice first."

The boy's azure orbs widen significantly. Continuing, she pushes, "But I think you would like it here better than the streets if you give us a chance."

He opens his mouth, only to be interrupted. "You can make that decision once you're healthy enough to move around." She smirks when the adorable pout is back on the child's lips.

Turning away, she freezes when a confident voice reaches her: "How long?"

Swinging back around, she displays a confused countenance. "How long for what?

His timidity has returned full force and the bravado in his voice disappears. "How…how long until I'm s-strong enough?"

What he's saying dawns on her and she beams kindly at his reddening cheeks. "From the way you are progressing, I would have to say just a couple more days."

A few moments go by and he watches the girl awkwardly shift from one foot to the other. "I know you are most likely hesitant to eat anymore food I give you, but you do need the nourishment."

The child stubbornly sticks his nose in the air and crosses his arms.

Huffing, Sakura asks, "what if I brought you down to see the cook at work?"

Seeing no problem in that, he nods his head and tries to stand up before being pushed back down again.

Glaring, he looks up at the brash pink-haired girl only to have his attention drawn to the door. A man with silver-white hair and a masked face enters. His eyes morph into creepy crescent shapes.

In a white blur, he is before the little one, hoisting him up onto one of his shoulders and dashing back down the hallway. Shaking her head at such a childish display from a man twice her age, she follows at a leisurely pace.

The boy cannot help but give a squeal of delight at the rush of wind whipping against his tattered clothes. A set of stairs makes him frightful for only a moment. The suit-clad man jumps down the whole flight and lands lightly on his feet, enjoying the boy's giggles.

Maneuvering the child onto the man's back, he inquires, "Was that fun?"

The little boy grins widely and starts bouncing energetically. "Again! Again!"

"Kakashi, he's ill!" Sakura stands firmly at the top of the stairs and lightly scowls until the child's bright smile has her own lips quirking upwards. Descending in a more civilized manner than how the silver-haired man had, she steers them into a delicious smelling room.

"-and next you whisk the mixture until it has a thin layer of froth. Then add-"

"Ah-hem!" Sakura coughs to grab the other man's attention.

Jumping slightly from the interruption, the man turns to them from his work and smiles warmly.

Wiping his floury hands on the apron around his waist, he holds out one. The boy takes it cautiously, finally looking up at the cook.

Automatically, his unoccupied hand reaches out and traces the scar running across the cook's nose before gently touching his own scars hidden by filth.

Recognition crosses over the man's face. With a pitying smile, he shakes the child's pudgy hand. "Hello little one, my name is Iruka."

The little boy feels like he has a stronger connection to this man than the others, so he decides to open up a small bit. "I'm Naruto."

Iruka lets go of his hand and places it on Naruto's head. "A pleasure to meet you!"

Kakashi adjusts the squirming boy and turns to the cook. "Sakura gave this little one poison, so now we have to watch you make the food."

The pink-haired girl, having been silent, watching in awe as the child opened up more and more, heard the masked man's insult and gave him a swift kick to the groin.

In practiced ease, the silver-haired man jumps away before being hit and his eyes form two crescent moons again.

Raising her fist, Sakura yells over to him, "Do not think you can slander me freely!"

"My, my! Temper, Sakura dear, temper!" The smirk is easily visible despite his tight mask, only increasing the maid's fuming.

Moving quickly, Iruka grabs Naruto from Kakashi's back and escapes into another room. Crashing and cursing can be heard along with snobbish jeers.

"So," Iruka starts, bringing Naruto's attention away from a rather colorful expletive, "What year are you Naruto?"

"Eto…" The cook takes a seat in a plush chair and watches as the boy attempts to count the years he has lived so far. "I think eight…or maybe nine?"

"Ah! So I cannot call you a child anymore, hmm?" Iruka teases, taking much delight as Naruto juts out his lower lip.

"Nope, I'm an adult!" To prove so, the boy moves off the cook's lap and sits beside him.

"Oh? Then you wouldn't laugh when tickled, correct?" With fingers positioned and ready to strike, Naruto starts laughing and tries to get away before the torture begins.

Unfortunately, he is no match for the brunet. Iruka easily scoops the kid up and mercilessly tickles his ribs.

"No more! Hehe! Stop, I give!" Naruto flails helplessly. Finally releasing the tiny boy from the abuse, the cook chuckles as the pale face flushes with excitement.

Iruka notices the fighting is over and looks up to find two sets of eyes focused on the giggling boy. Gently moving Naruto's head off his lap, Iruka heads off to the kitchen. At the doorway he glances back to see Kakashi holding up the kid by a leg with Sakura yelling at him.

The rags shift on Naruto's body displaying rib bones and a sharp angle to a malnourished middle. Shaking his head, the cook heads off to finish lunch.

"Seriously, you are a butler, not a child so start acting your part!" Sakura starts tapping her foot impatiently.

"And you are but a maid performing as though you own this house." The silver-haired man quickly places the boy down on the chair and moves away before the pink-haired girl can land a punch on him.

"Stop moving!" Frustrated, she picks up Naruto and starts heading back the way they first came from. After climbing the stairs, she takes a different turn and leads Naruto into a tiled bathroom.

After seeing the white washbasin, Naruto squirms in earnest.

"Whoa there!" Kakashi swiftly brings the struggling boy into his arms.

"What's wrong?" The maid tries to peer at a currently hiding Naruto.

After a peek, the child ensconces himself in the crook of Kakashi's neck. "I don't want a bath." Though muffled, the butler and maid hear Naruto clearly and exchange a glance.

"Naruto," Sakura begins, "It would be best to get clean."

Feeling the kid shrink farther into his arms, Kakashi reassures him, "There's no need to fear Sakura. She may be a bit hard-headed, rude, meaty, and an all-around scary person…hmm…I see why he doesn't feel all too comfortable around you."

Deciding to let that one slide, Sakura sighs and redirects her attention to Naruto. "I won't hurt you. I will go slow and tell you everything that is to be done."

Noticing no malice, command or animosity in her voice, Naruto decides to trust her and hesitantly climbs back into the maid's arms.

Sakura breaths out to loosen her tensed muscles and shoos the butler away to do something useful.

Hearing a horrid growl, she whirls around only to discover color rising to the boy's cheeks in shame

"No worries," she smiles reassuringly, "Lunch is right after this."

With slow, meticulous movements, the pink-haired maid unhurriedly peels the dirt-clotted rags from the thin child. When done, she is about to direct Naruto into the tub when she sees that he has turned red all the way to his ears.

She spots his hands covering his member, but continues on as if she has not noticed.

Making sure the temperature is not too warm, Sakura pulls up her sleeves and gradually eases Naruto into the water. He looks terrified, but lets the maid continue. After putting in some bath soap, Naruto seems to be less frightened as he curiously plays with the blue bubbles.

The rest of the bath proceeds smoothly. Sakura finds that while Naruto's blue eyes are beautiful, his golden locks are really breathtaking. She discovers that she has to be very careful with his bony body: the boy would flinch every time she pressed too firmly.

Once done, a bell rings to inform them the meal is ready. Naruto begins to fidget and grows impatient when the maid continues to lightly pat his body dry. He all but wants to break away nude and run to the food when she sets out expensive-looking trousers, a button-up shirt, and a black ribbon.

Taking her time, Sakura has him wait even further as she tries to tame his unruly hair.

The maid finally gives up with an exasperated groan and takes his hand tenderly to give the child support as he walks.

The blond boy starts feeling the effects of a warm bath and becomes unstable. Near the end of the steps, he trips, but is caught by the butler.

"Watch yourself." He smiles through his mask and carries a drowsy Naruto into the dining hall.

Kakashi sets the kid into a chair by the cook so Naruto can lean his head on the man's shoulder. Dozing, the child catches himself and sits up straighter as meat and stewed carrots are passed around.

The meal finishes with the little one out cold in Iruka's lap. The masked man brings the boy into his arms and heads back to the room. After Naruto is all tucked in, the butler leaves, however Sakura decides to stay a little longer and ponder how such a tiny boy got whisker-like scars on his face.

A week passes and Naruto finds himself unable to leave the warmth and comfort this new home brings him.

Once his strength returns he bounces around, asking his friends how he can help them.

Time passes and summer comes along, making winter feel as though it was all just a distant dream.

Naruto finds he is happiest outside in the gardens. After getting reprimanded a few times by Sakura, Iruka tailors the boy outdoor clothes. They only consist of a simple shirt and trousers cut off at the calf, but they make Naruto feel freer.

The fresh soil in between his toes and fingers is the best feeling. Another cold winter approaches and with it arrives an upcoming party.

"Naruto, come help me with your cake!" the cook hollers to the young boy who is presently busy poking a bug.

Glancing back, Naruto sticks out his lower lip and looks up to Iruka through his eyelashes. "Do I have to?"

The stern face of the cook melts into a small smile. "You don't want a birthday?"

Turning back to the bug scampering away, the blond child whispers, "Is there a reason to have one? I never had one before, so why would I need one now?"

Putting the mixing bowl down, Iruka picks up the boy with a grunt. "You are certainly growing."

Naruto poses, showing the lean muscle he's acquiring from chopping wood and shoveling snow every day.

Sitting down in their favorite chair, the cook gently slides his hand through the sunshine hair.

"A birthday marks another year of accomplishments: friends, goals, loved ones. But it's also a time for new ambitions."

Iruka sees confusion written on the child's face and tries to rephrase what he'd said. "Um…Take, for instance, this year; you have made three new friends: Sakura, Kakashi, and I. Maybe a new aim can be to make a friend your age?"

"Yah! Good idea, Iruka!" Ruffling the smoothed-down locks, the brown-haired man places Naruto on his feet and heads back into the kitchen.

Ripping the paper off the large box, Naruto removes the last piece with bated breath. "A train!"

Everyone's shoulders sag with relief at seeing the boy's wide grin.

"We know you sometimes ask us to play with you when we're busy, so we thought a toy might help occupy your time." Sakura giggles lightly when the blond boy tries to put two tracks together with no luck.

"Don't think that is your only present." Kakashi pulls out a smaller, rectangular box simply wrapped.

Giddy with excitement, Naruto makes a grab for the box. "Hold it," Iruka orders, freezing the blond boy in place. "What do you say?"

Scowling, the child mumbles, "May I please receive my present?"

The cook, pleased, nods to Kakashi. The silver-haired man finally places the box in Naruto's hands.

"Thank you." The boy uses his manners and grins broadly when he sees everyone smile. Changing back into a ball of energy, the blond child tears apart his last present.

Inside rest two snow boots. Sakura gave Naruto an old pair of hers, but they were meant for style rather than use.

Pulling them on, the little boy jumps off his stool and sprints to the front door.

The blond hastily pulls on his coat, gloves, hat and scarf. Feeling accomplished, he peeks back in disappointment at no one else joining him.

He's met by a chorus of excuses. "Naruto, your cake!" That was Iruka. "I have to finish scrubbing the basin," Sakura protested. "That new book I got is waiting to be finished." Even Kakashi had a reason not to.

"Fine!" the child huffs, "I'll play by myself."

Once he is outside, Sakura sighs wearily, "Oh! What's the harm?"

The maid pulls on a coat and snow trousers while the butler and cook join in with their own coats.

Running into the snow-laden forest, Naruto focuses on the fuzzy warmth radiating from his feet rather than the cold sadness gripping at his heart.

He accidentally trips, but giggles and decides to make a snow angel while down.

Without warning, a compacted snowball hits him on the stomach. The blond shoots up and watches as Kakashi readies another frosty projectile with Sakura and Iruka trying to hold back their laughter.

"I accept your challenge!"

The child, butler, maid and cook battle until they all lie exhausted in the snow, snickering. Little flakes of ice gently descend around them in intricate designs. Rustling slightly, the blond boy turns onto his stomach and relaxes once again.

"Can we-?" Naruto's voice breaks the calm. "Can we stay like this…for a little longer?"

Smirking, Sakura whispers, "Of course."

Time goes on, and the little boy who was just all pale skin stretched over thin bones grows into a tanned child with slender limbs. Though he matures, his prior malnutrition at an early age hinders his current height. His lively character, however, seems to continue flowing in a never-ending stream.

"Another, please!" Fidgeting restlessly on his stool, Naruto holds out the bowl that once held steaming noodles to the cook.

Iruka rubs a hand across his tired eyes. "Kid that would be the fifth bowl."

"Yes, I think the winner of our chess game has yet to be decided upon." Kakashi lowers his book and smirks underneath his mask.

Pouting, the blond boy murmurs, "Alright."

"Nuh-uh! His etiquette lesson starts now: games later!"

"Not if you can't catch me! Bleh!" Tongue sticking out, Naruto runs outside, laughing heartily.

"Naruto, get back here!" Iruka groans in frustration. "Keep going, Naruto!" Of course, Kakashi is encouraging the boy's misbehavior. Iruka returns to trying to call the spirited child back. "Naruto!"

"Ah that boy. How old is he now?" Kakashi picks up his book as though he's not looking for an answer.

"Why, he's nearing his thirteenth come winter," Iruka replies.

The pink-haired maid sneers with a haughty laugh, "How is it you seem to forget every year?"

"Truthfully? I don't like counting the days gone by. I'd rather focus on the fun and memorable moments I experience."

Leaning against the front gate, Naruto gasps deeply catching his breath. "Sakura's face…hah, hah…was hilarious!"

Sitting down on the stone path leading up to the house, the boy leans his head back and lets the sun's rays dance across his closed eyelids. Breathing in deeply, he exhales the cool summer air.

"Yosh!" Naruto stands up and brushes the dirt from his trousers. "Before lessons, I should tend to the gardens." Going from the vegetable patch, to the herbs and lastly to the flower plot, Naruto ends up slathered in mud.

'Hehe! Now Sakura is going to yell at me to take a bath!' He scratches his cheek in a nervous tick, smearing even more filth across his countenance.

Hearing something, Naruto whirls toward the gate.

The sound stops and his vision unable to find the source. The boy shrugs his shoulders and sets his gardening supplies in the shed.

Near the front door, he hears the obnoxious creak of the metal gate. Two black stallions drawing a midnight carriage pull in. Naruto's expression morphs into one of speculation and anxiety.

"Sakura?" he shouts, not letting the dark carriage out of his sight.

Hearing a gasp, Naruto feels the maid's small hand clench his shoulder harshly.

"Naruto-?" she begins in hushed tones, "do you remember most of your lessons this month?"

"I thought he would have more time to learn," Iruka utters in alarm. He stands beside Sakura as the carriage makes the last turn. "We should have started earlier."

Trembling, the child looks up with panicked eyes. "Sort…of…" he answers.

Kakashi grasps his free shoulder and squeezes lightly. "Good, because Masters Itachi and Sasuke have decided to return two years early."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto watches as Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka all bow and decides to do the same. The horses come to a halt and two footmen descend from the carriage, dropping the reigns.

Not daring to take a breath, the boy clenches his fists in anticipation. A latch is undone and Naruto cannot help but sneak a peek through his bangs. 'This guy looks like a total prick!'

Holding his nose up arrogantly, Sasuke steps down only to stop when a hand hits his chest.

A vein in the raven's forehead twitches. "Shino. What is the meaning of this?"

The man in shades continues to keep his hand on Sasuke's chest and responds calmly, "You nearly smashed a longhorn beetle, my lord."

Doubling over with laughter, the other footman, boasting triangle tattoos below his eyes, gasps between breaths, "Haha! You…stopped the great…hah, almighty lord Sasuke…for a beetle?"

The young lord opens his mouth to insult their incompetence, only to be interrupted by his elder brother.

"Now, now, Sasuke. It has been a long, tiresome trip and you get quite livid when weary." An elegant man steps from the coach and passes a seething Sasuke. Giving only a glance towards the quiet footmen, Itachi commands, "leave and take care of the horses." They bow and scurry off to do as bid.

"Welcome Master Itachi, Master Sasuke." Iruka bows even lower, attempting to appease Itachi and vanquish Sasuke's rage. 'No need to have him irate before introducing the boy.'

Turning an exhausted face to the house, Itachi mumbles, "Thank you, Iruka. It has been a lo-" He stills when he steps in front of Naruto.

"What is it, brother?" Sasuke asks, looking in the direction Itachi is.

Gulping, Naruto chances a glance up. A harsh slap across his cheek has him falling onto his bum. The blond holds his injured cheek and screeches, "What the hell was that for, asshole?"

The usually emotionless brothers' eyes widen in shock. Smoothly, Master Itachi turns to Sasuke. "That was, well, unexpected."

Sneering, Sasuke raises a delicate brow and turns to Kakashi. "This child resides in my home, and yet he does not have any manners?"

"Our home," Itachi corrects, finding more interest in the open front door.

The butler drops to his knees and answers quietly, "Yes, milord. It is entirely my fault that his conduct is inappropriate and disrespectful! I take full responsibility!"

"Hmm…but if I punish you, Kakashi, he would not grasp how critical it is to appease me." Sasuke regards the glowering boy and smirks haughtily. 'Oh, yes, he needs punishment.'

"Sasuke, enough. Sakura, please draw him a bath. Iruka, we haven't had a decent meal in days so your cooking would be appreciated." Itachi turns back to the new servant and frowns. "You will receive whatever punishment my younger brother sees fit-"

"Then let it be-" Sasuke begins, glaring balefully at his brother when he is promptly cut off.

"Tomorrow! After he has rested and regains his judgment." Master Itachi rushes inside with Sasuke close on his heels.

"That could have gone better," Sakura mumbles, scampering away to do as bid.

Naruto stands up and brushes his dirty trousers with a frown. Smacking the back of the blond's head, Iruka silently walks inside.

Realizing how foolish he was, Naruto grimaces and grabs at his chest, bunching the fabric of his shirt in his clenched fist.

"Hey, now." Kakashi ruffles the golden spikes affectionately. "It's over for now, don't torment yourself with past events, rather keep your head up and look forward."

Taking a step forward, Kakashi halts when a hand attaches itself to his vest. "I-" Naruto chokes with sustained sobs. "I am so sorry for getting you into trouble."

Gently, he folds Naruto into a warm embrace. "It is fine, Naruto. You didn't know." The child clings to the butler crying softly.

Masters Itachi and Sasuke sit at the dinning table, finishing the delectable meal prepared by Iruka.

"So, Kakashi has told me much about you, Naruto." Itachi finds the boy among the servants.

Seeing that the child does not desire to speak, Itachi continues, "He says you have only started lessons. Is this correct?"

Bowing slightly, Naruto responds, "Yes, sir."

"Hmm? Then you are excused for your earlier actions."

Sasuke chokes lightly on his fondue then yells, "He used obscene words and defied me."

"He looked you in the eyes and reacted to a harsh slap: Naruto deserves mercy as he is inexperienced." Clearing his throat, Itachi takes in a calming breath to keep his irritation at bay.

"Naruto," Itachi looks back to the restless servant, "Meet me in my study after you clean up. You are dismissed."

Once Naruto is out of earshot, Sasuke demands, "I am joining your little rendezvous."

"Very well," Itachi sighs, laying a hand across his fatigued eyes.

"Do you have an idea as to why I require your presence?" Watching the blond child shake his head, Itachi continues, "It is to ask some personal questions that are necessary for you to be here."

Sasuke observes the blond with growing interest. 'He is quite cute when meek.'

Feeling a disturbing stare, Naruto glares over to Sasuke and pokes out a pink tongue. Sasuke's nose wrinkles in disgust at the childish act.

Entertained, Itachi grabs the servant's attention with the first question: "Do you have any relatives?"

The bright, blue eyes seem to darken as Naruto answers, "no."

"May I ask what happened?" Itachi strolls behind his desk and sits down, expecting a long story. Sasuke follows and leans against the floor-length window behind Master Itachi.

"There's not a great amount of information to my tale." Naruto pauses wishing for Itachi to stop him. Disheartened, the boy continues, "I was very young; young enough to not remember my parent's faces. I only know things I was told by the orphanage's owner…"

Itachi notices the blond may need another push after a long silence ensues. "What have you been told?"

For the first time, Naruto looks down at his feet, "I killed my parents. I sent them into the woodland of our backyard where they were viciously attacked and eaten by a pack of wolves."

"Hmm? But how could a child make his parents walk into the woods?" Sasuke probes. The brothers notice the boy absentmindedly reach up and trace a scar.

Realizing what he's doing, Naruto brings the arm down briskly. "I'm a monster," the child whispers, barely audible. Looking upwards at the silent brothers with dead eyes, Naruto speaks with resolve, "Next question."

"Alright, what is your age?" The older raven complies with Naruto's demand and decides to switch the topic.

"We think twelve, my lord," Naruto answers. Sasuke ends up snatching the blond's attention when he starts to snicker.

"We?" Itachi inquires.

"Yes, Iruka and-"

"You look ten to me." Sasuke's snide remark has Naruto fuming, unintentionally bringing some life to his eyes.

Stomping towards the taller man, Naruto roars, "And you act five with your temper tantrums and spoiled behavior"

Sneering, Sasuke looks down at the kid with contempt. "Oh? But you can tell I am much older than five by my height and further intellect. You, on the other hand, have nothing to prove your maturity."

"You are only nineteen, now hold your tongue!" Scowling, Itachi addresses Naruto: "There shall be further inquiries later on. For now, you may leave."

"Goodnight, my lord." Turning to Sasuke with a smirk curling his lips, Naruto bows mockingly and says, "Goodnight, bastard."

Running out the doors, Naruto finds sanctuary back in his room.

"I am going to kill him," Sasuke promises, a prominent tick developing.

"Sasuke," Itachi stops his younger brother from leaving with a firm hand to his chest. "Though you may hunger for him, go easy on this one."

Breaking away in revulsion, Sasuke shouts, "You disgust me!"

Itachi watches in pity as his brother leaves. Noticing a letter resting upon his desk adorned with the Uchiha crest, the young lord sighs wearily.

"Naruto, your food is going to get cold." Sakura enters the blond boy's room to find him savagely punching an innocent pillow. Worry fills the pink-haired maid. "What's wrong?"

"That...that teme! Thinking he's oh so superior!"

Sakura's uneasiness fades away and she starts giggling. "He is superior, Naruto. He owns half of the Uchiha Company."

Astonished, Naruto's mouth opens in shock. Briskly shutting it, he mutters, "Still doesn't explain the dumb attitude."

"Come along, kid. I think you're in need of some food." Naruto puffs out his cheeks in frustration, but obediently trails after the maid.

"What are you hungry for?" Iruka asks, then quickly adds, "Other than flavored noodles."

Disappointment crosses the child's face, but his growling stomach protests the idea of skipping a meal. "What you're having…I suppose."

Iruka reprimands Naruto using a kind tone, "You need a more varied diet, rather than having noodles every for meal."

"But they're so good." Naruto grins when Sakura and Iruka roll their eyes at his comment.

Putting his book down, Kakashi faces Iruka. "Just let the boy get what he wants. He'll only be a child for a short time."

With a pout, Naruto begs the cook, "Please?"

Iruka exhales slowly and gives in; "Fine, but you'll have them tomorrow. You eat what I have prepared for today."

Nearing the end of their meal, Sakura commands, "Naruto, give me your hand."

Hesitantly, Naruto places his hand in the maid's. Immediately, a brutal smack is placed upon it. He tries to pull away, but Sakura has a strong grip.

"That," she begins, watching the boy struggle, "is for talking back to the Masters! And this-" She boxes his ears and continues, "is for not learning a single lesson I taught you!"

Naruto withdraws his hand and pulls away from the abusive pink-haired girl. Turning away with a pout, he addresses the wall in front of him, "he deserved it."

Iruka strikes the back of the blond's head, before softening the blow by tousling the boy's hair fondly. "No matter what the Master does, you are to obey his orders!"

"But," Naruto looks up to the cook with his lower lip jutting out, "does that mean that if the Masters order Sakura to perform pleasurable favors, she must obey?"

The hand in Naruto's hair stills, and Iruka calmly walks over to a snickering butler. "So that's what you've been teaching Naruto each lesson."

"What can I say? The boy is nearing manhood." Kakashi shrugs and continues reading his inappropriate book.

"Huh?!" Iruka yells in the masked man's face. Before Kakashi can dodge, his stomach meets with a solid punch.

Kakashi starts gasping for air from the blow while attempting to laugh at the cook's rage through his wheezing. He runs to the next room with an irate Iruka chasing after with a frying pan.

"Naruto?" Sakura walks over to the boy and bends slightly to meet his downturned gaze. "Truthfully, that is a hard line to determine whether to obey or not. I wouldn't know what to do if I was asked for something like that from them, but I also know I will never be ordered to do those acts."

"What makes you so sure?" Naruto looks up in confusion, his inner feelings of protectiveness for Sakura welling up.

"They are not like that," she states simply. 'Though Master Sasuke seems to take more pleasure for himself than Master Itachi…'

"I'm here for you, Sakura." The blond child looks up confidently.

"Aw!" the maid pulls the boy into her arms and smashes him into her chest. "I'm so happy I have such a fearless companion." Changing the subject, Sakura heads over to the cupboards. "Would you like some of Iruka's berry jam for dessert?"

Naruto nods his head vigorously and brings out fresh bread and starts slicing pieces for everyone.

"Oh!" Iruka trudges back into the kitchen, dragging Kakashi along. "Naruto, I forgot to ask you to pick more berries. After this, we'll be out of jam."

"I'll head out when the sun rises tomorrow." Naruto slathers the sweet jelly on each slice. Once done, he hands everyone their portion, garnering a chorus of thanks.

The sweet dessert finished, Naruto heads off to bed. He ends up staring at the shadows dancing on the ceiling rather than falling asleep. His mind races with thoughts of the brothers interrupting his previously calm life, like rocks cast into still water.

Hearing a creak from his door, he feigns sleep. Soft footsteps approach and stop near the bed. Naruto's eye twitches, wanting to see if it's Sakura again; she often sits beside him and watches as he sleeps.

It is hard to control a flinch when hardened fingers touch the scars on his cheeks. The person traces each mark with slow, feather-like touches.

The blond boy wonders, 'is it Iruka or Kakashi? Sakura's hands don't feel like this.'

Unexpectedly, something soft touches Naruto's lips and he opens his eyes in shock. In the dark, the child can only spot the outline of a man above him.

Reacting violently, the boy trashes wildly when he realizes the man is kissing him. With no effort, the figure pins Naruto's hands roughly to the headboard. He climbs atop the struggling boy and straddles Naruto's thighs to stop their movement.

The blond freezes when the stranger's hips rub slowly into his own, eliciting a pleasurable shock of heat running straight to his groin.

Naruto's heart rate accelerates and he can't help enjoying the following thrust. A kiss to his neck leaves the boy gasping sharply and the dark figure chuckling above him. Struggling to make out the face, Naruto ends up losing focus when something stiff makes contact with his sensitive length in one languid strike.

Before the blond can stop, he's moaning softly as the hips keep moving and the man's mouth trails hot, wet kisses along Naruto's jaw and neck.

The smooth lips return to Naruto's and lay kiss after kiss. Suffocating, Naruto struggles futilely. He manages to turn away and gasp for air only to have a hard hand roughly grasp his chin, allowing his abused lips to be harshly reclaimed by the sinfully invasive mouth.

'I can't…breath!'

Naruto shoots up in bed, panting rapidly. He hastily searches for the shadowed man to find no one else in the room. Exhausted, he falls back down onto the plush pillows. Reaching a hand up to his lips, the boy finds them cold and untouched.

The hand thumps back down beside him. Looking over to the window letting in the sunrise, Naruto rasps out, "A dream?"

He automatically grabs his dry throat and has a coughing fit. Deciding no amount of coughing would relieve his parched mouth, Naruto rolls over and peers out of the large window.

The light becomes more vivid, showing he's been staring for too long. Determined, he jumps out of bed, still in his nightgown, and races to the servant's lounge to find some answers.

Naruto opens the double doors with a bang and interrupts the servants' conversation. Taking in a deep breath, for his the sake of steeling his courage, he asks, "What does it mean to have an erotic dream?"

Iruka spits out the tea he was drinking and Sakura comically falls out of her chair. Putting his book down, Kakashi's eyes turn into their creepy crescent shape.

"Why, he's hit puberty!" The butler calmly walks over to help Sakura stand up, like a true gentleman.

Since the cook is still flabbergasted and gaping like a fish, the silver-haired man decides to continue speaking, "what was the pertinent content of this dream you had? Oh, let me guess! Sakura in a frilly, immodest maid outfit?"

The blond's nose wrinkles in confusion. "No, why on earth would I dream about that? A man was restraining me while kissing and rubbing our hips together."

Naruto is met with silence and everyone's gawking faces. "What?" he inquires innocently, now pondering whether such a dream was as normal as they'd assured him it was.

"I need to sit down." Iruka sways unsteadily and ungracefully plops himself down in the nearest seat.

Kakashi flashes over to Naruto and shakes his hand vigorously in congratulations. "You lucky duck! You already know who you are!"

The cook smiles reassuringly when the blond child looks his way, disoriented. "I know you might be mixed up now, but just know I'm here for you whatever you may choose."

"So…it's normal?" Naruto asks, relieved.

Sakura, having been silent, whispers, "that's not normal…"

Hearing part of the whisper, he turns to see Sakura scowling. The maid feels eyes on her and looks up to see everyone glancing her way: some with confused looks. She quickly sports a strained smile.

Iruka, after a few more seconds of staring at Sakura in puzzlement, turns to Naruto. 'I hope the poor boy didn't hear her say those cruel words, but by the heartbroken look on his face, he must have. This can't be easy for him.'

Clearing his throat, the brown-haired man catches Naruto's attention and grins, "Naruto, what you like is uncommon, but that doesn't make it wrong: it just defines who you are."

"I'm different…freakish…bakemono."

"No!" Iruka quickly shouts, trying to comfort the hurting blond.

"You are not a monster," Kakashi states firmly, looking serious for once in his life.

Naruto turns away hesitantly, "I still don't think it's normal to have a dream I didn't even want."

That peaks Iruka's curiosity and has him asking, "you didn't like the dream?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, I hated it! It felt good, but I didn't like it at all."

Kakashi then asks, "Naruto, do you see Sakura as pretty, or rather, would you want to kiss her?"

Naruto turns red and glances back at Sakura who's staring glassy-eyed with a glazed look. "I…I don't know, I think it'd be nice to kiss Sakura…" He fidgets in an embarrassed manner.

Kakashi sighs, rubbing his chin contemplatively. "Oh, guess he hasn't found himself yet."

Iruka looks out the window at the fully risen sun and says, "I have to get the Masters' breakfast ready! Naruto, get those berries so I can quickly whip the jam together."

Naruto perks up considerably at having something to do. "Will do!" He scampers off to change out of his nightshirt into suitable clothing.

A genuine smile spreads across Naruto's face as he breathes in the fresh morning air. He feels at home among the lush foliage, bustling with wildlife. The sunlight of a new day filters down through the emerald leaves, the ground dappled like a jeweled mosaic.

The boy whistles as he works, adding his own contribution to nature's sonnet. The birds sing in perfect harmony, their voices telling of freedom and love. With their own twist, the cicada's make themselves known as well, not to be outdone by the babbling brook. The entire ensemble is one of life and beginnings, the brightness of the world.

Noticing a few clumps of oddly colored berries, Naruto discovers the beginnings of a poisonous plant, slowly creeping into this stage of happiness. The boy worries that if it continues to grow, baby animals who don't know any better may accidentally consume the poison. Despite the need for haste, Naruto pauses in his work to cut down the bush.

When he's satisfied by his efforts, the blond wipes his hands on his pants with a small smile. He resumes collecting the berries for the jam, working cheerfully for several more minutes. Almost done picking berries, movement catches his attention.

He sees a black bear across the small creek and takes in its small stature, realizing it's still just a cub. The parents are usually within sight so Naruto takes a moment to glance around, however he doesn't find any evidence of another bear. "Are you all alone?" Naruto asks the cub who only gives him a blank look before eating some berries across from the child.

'Like me!' Naruto sits down and watches the cub continue eating with a small smile tugging at his lips. "You don't have any parents, huh? I'm the same."

Suddenly, an older cub, not quite an adult yet, rounds the hill and growls lowly. The younger cub quickly trots back to the senior bear and muzzles the other's neck affectionately.

Immediately, Iruka, Kakashi, and Sakura come to mind as that older, caring person to Naruto.

Slowly, he grabs his tin bucket of berries and walks away feeling lighter than he has in a while.


End file.
